


塞尔和卡狄薇

by Sailtomoon



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Original Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailtomoon/pseuds/Sailtomoon
Summary: 失去任何依靠和保护的大小姐被追杀，背叛了上级的杀手看起来神经兮兮却成了她的保护者。她们一路奔逃辗转，命运逐渐展开。





	1. Chapter 1

卡狄薇睁开眼，肌肤贴着微凉的床褥其实很是舒服，如果看到的不是一片陌生的天花板，她可能会看一眼手机然后转个身再沉沉睡去。  
她完全清醒了，周围没有人，但隔壁一个拉着帘子的浴室里传来水声。  
眼前这个状况确实很值得仔细思考，也有必要检索一下自己昨晚模糊的记忆，但不是现在。卡狄薇在扶手椅上发现了她的衣服，本该在她身上的衣服。她盯着那片拉着帘子的浴室玻璃，警惕着，小心翼翼地从床上起身。

“咔。”  
塞尔刚草草打上沐浴露，就一声故意放轻的关门声。  
不用想，一定是卡狄薇跑了。  
塞尔翻了个白眼，小声咒骂了一句什么。她其实挺喜欢这里沐浴露的味道，是柚子味的。这下她不得不加快点动作了，在出什么问题之前。  
她调大水流将身上散发着香味的柔软泡沫粗鲁地冲掉，扯下一条浴巾，大步推开浴室门。  
出人意料的是她的房间里出现了一位不请自来的客人，他显然和刚才慌张落跑的灰姑娘不同，他是“专业”的，没发出一点声音，像凭空出现的一样，正笑眯眯地坐在房间中央的大床上。  
“哇，我是不是来得太巧了，美人出浴呢。”  
是塞尔的老熟人、老搭档迅风。  
“有话快说。”塞尔扫了一眼扶手椅，“谁允许你坐床上了，滚去那边。”  
“好好好。”迅风走到扶手椅边，自觉地背过身，塞尔迅速穿好衣服，将湿漉漉的头发束起来。  
“我想你大概已经知道了，那个大新闻。作为老搭档，我想我该过来询问一下你的想法。”迅风道。  
“大家都是怎么传的，那个大——新闻。”塞尔仍然没停下，她穿上鞋袜，抽出床底的箱子，拿出里面的东西一样样佩戴在身上，动作行云流水没有丝毫迟疑，就像每一个年轻女子出门前为自己佩戴首饰一样自然。  
迅风努了努嘴，“对我来说没什么区别，换了个老板罢了，该做的事还得做。总不可能想着从此走向光明，迎接美好人生吧。我想我们这些底层小喽啰都是差不多一个想法。但是也有少部分人选择跟着老东家，大部分是中高层。”  
“哦。”塞尔看起来没什么心情听他讲话。  
“你怎么想的塞尔？”  
“我怎么想的重要吗？我们又左右不了什么。”塞尔穿戴整齐了，笑得一脸暧昧地看着迅风，“还是说我的小男孩有别的想法？”  
迅风笑笑，“我哪能。我是担心你，疯子。还有，我比你大两岁的，小妹妹。”  
塞尔三两步就走到了门边，“我还有事，宝贝，回头聊。”  
“等等。”迅风的语气很正经。  
塞尔回头看他，迅风把什么东西丢给了她。塞尔伸手接住，脸上的笑容忽然消失。那是卡狄薇的一只耳坠，是她取下来放在扶手椅的衣服下的。灰姑娘慌乱中无意落下了水晶鞋。  
“我希望你想清楚，塞尔。”迅风总是挂在脸上的微笑都收了起来，“活着比什么都重要。”  
塞尔望着迅风，冰凉的耳坠被握在手里。  
“谢谢你，迅风。”塞尔摁下门把手。  
迅风微微皱起眉头，“你还回来吗？”  
塞尔回头朝他笑，还附赠了一个飞吻，抬腿走了出去，“我要去找戴的上这只水晶耳坠的灰姑娘。再见了，我的小男孩。”  
“塞尔！！”迅风追了出去。  
“快回去吧！不然你男朋友会难过的哦！”塞尔语气轻快，在酒店的走廊上一路小跑，头也不回，“好好活着，再见啦。”

那哪是灰姑娘，那是货真价实的公主啊。  
迅风重重地坐在床边，若是平时他一定会笑着吐槽塞尔，但他现在一句话也说不出来。

卡狄薇顶着乱糟糟的头发，拎着她的包，在人来人往的大街上快步走着，仿佛后面有人在追她一样。  
她的头还有点痛，衣服也隐约散发着酒臭味，好在冷漠礼貌的现代人都没有对她行注目礼。她穿上自己衣服的时候就明白了，自己光着身子躺在床上大概只是因为衣服上的酒污，更别说还有一些她不愿细想的诡异臭味。但若是她没有及时醒来，后面会发生什么她就不知道了。  
卡狄薇敲敲自己的脑袋，她的记忆还停在昨天晚上，一家收费颇高的酒吧，一杯只有名字好听的鸡尾酒，她皱巴着脸却挤不出一点让人怜惜的眼泪，不知道和哪个路人源源不断地讲话，更正，是倒苦水。  
她把话倒出去，酒精就倒进来。  
“我到底在做什么啊？”她望着头顶奇怪颜色的灯光，看也不看就接过酒保递过来的一杯蓝盈盈的液体，像极了安德鲁某件丝绸睡衣的颜色，她咬着牙恨恨地一饮而尽。  
记忆里人们走来走去，然后哪里似乎有人闹事，人越来越多，人们推搡着，像一堵肉墙向她毕竟，但酒精在她眼前架起一层薄雾，她几乎看不清人的脸。在肉墙向她碾来的最后几秒，有个人驾着晕晕乎乎的她，消失在酒吧后门。  
啊，就是那个把我运到酒店的家伙吧。  
卡狄薇感到一阵后怕。  
不过就是被男人甩了，不过就是一个安德鲁......  
仔细想来这个“安德鲁”搞不好也是个假名。  
卡狄薇从没听他说过自己的工作，也没听他说过自己的家庭，他有一双很好看的眼睛，爱情让这个傻女人晕晕乎乎，好像只要看着那双眼睛一切都不重要了。  
自己竟然对这个“男友安德鲁”一无所知。  
她被早高峰的汹涌人群挤进地铁车厢。手机又震动了好几下，刚才在路上其实就震过了，可能有人给她打了电话，可这个状态就算站着也很勉强了，她一只手紧紧抓着扶手，根本没工夫管手机。  
卡狄薇甚至不知道自己为什么要上地铁，要去哪里，只是脑子里塞着各种想法的时候胡乱跟着人流走而已。  
“我究竟在做什么啊...”卡狄薇揉着自己像沙袋一样的头她感觉自己像一根臭臭黏黏的沙丁鱼干。

卡狄薇决定在下一个站挤出去，给自己打辆车，回家好好洗个澡，睡觉。  
今天是周一，理论上是要去公司的。但如果你的工作只是个挂名领工资的闲职的话，就不会有人在意你到不到场，更何况如果你爸是公司老板，谁也不会轻易有疑议的。  
她曾经有多么不满这个工作，现在却可耻地有些庆幸。  
但她其实这算是第一次请假，她决定还是那边打个电话。但是首先还是先从这罐头一样的车厢出去吧。卡狄薇拧着自己有些僵硬的脖子，看向闸门的方向。  
黑色的隧道里玻璃闸门就是一面镜子，卡狄薇看见了自己——一头乱糟糟的卷发，油光满面，嘴唇干得快开裂。  
她只觉得陌生，那竟然是自己。  
她转移视线，开始看着玻璃里映出的别人，陌生的男男女女。  
“......”卡狄薇有一瞬间怀疑自己是否太过多疑，她看见有好几个人往她的方向靠近，哪怕是挤成这样的状况下也努力地往她的方向走。  
是要下车的乘客吗？  
卡狄薇的位置确实相对来说比较靠近车门，但在她看来，这些人似乎都是瞄着自己来的。  
有三个...不，四个人吗？  
其中一个带着兜帽的苗条女人离她最近且越来越近了。  
玻璃里随着车厢摇晃一同晃动的模糊人影中，一只手伸向了卡狄薇的方向。  
卡狄薇睁大着眼死死瞪着车门玻璃，冷汗从毛孔中渗了出来。

塞尔望着手上的屏幕，快步在人群中穿梭，她没来得及吹的头发更给她增加了几分闷热和烦躁。她踩着那双短靴，将地板仿佛仇人一样踩在脚下。  
屏幕上的红点正以一条直线向她接近。她远远将目光锁定在某节车厢的站台，仿佛鱼儿在人与人之间的缝隙穿行，周围人群望着她那些不善的目光她毫不介意，仿佛只是鱼略过河床时带起的一些微不足道的泥土。  
“嘿！那位小姐！不能离站台那么近！请往后退一下，列车马上就要进站了，你这样很危险！”站台上的工作人员看见就站在站台边缘的塞尔，连忙一边大声警告一边向她靠近。  
“我知道我知道。”塞尔举起双手耸了耸肩，稍稍往退了一些。  
“小姐，请再往后一些！”工作人员整张脸都皱成一张被汗水打湿的餐巾纸，“你这样不行！再往后，听见了吗？”  
塞尔不耐烦地瞥向越走越近的工作人员。

卡狄薇感觉自己从没置于这样令人动摇的环境中，她紧紧捏着自己单肩包的包带，指节泛白甚至有些微微颤抖。她用力挺直了自己的背，哪怕离那只靠近的手再远一厘米也好。  
列车已经缓缓驶进了站台。  
“快开门，快开门啊！”她在心里早就尖叫出声，她尽量显得自然地让自己一点点接近车厢门，但她的恐惧又让她的行为早就失去了从容。在周围的普通乘客眼里，这个女人只是在一味地望门那边挤。  
“只有你一个人赶时间吗，小姐？”  
卡狄薇抬起头，一位面向不善的乘客黑着脸拦住了她的去路，“你知不知道你这样真的很无礼，我们这里每个人都不比你悠闲。”  
她绝望地望向四周，人群朝她投向不满或者看戏的目光。那位“仗义执言”的“绅士”在众人的沉默的赞同里显得更加底气十足，一副不会轻易放卡狄薇走的样子。她感觉她的牙齿都要开始打颤，后面那个带着兜帽的苗条女人又近了许多步。  
“对不起对不起对不起......”卡狄薇脸上勉强挤出一点笑容，“我、我......对不起，我真的很急，求求你了，让我走吧。”

“小姐，你这样不仅是对你自己的生命不负责，还会影响行车安全！”  
站台上的工作人员站在塞尔身边，而塞尔并没有再理睬她，还从口袋里掏出了无线耳机塞进耳朵里，目光只随着某截地铁车厢而移动。  
这一行为大大及激怒了正在试图教育塞尔的工作人员，他提高了音量，“小姐！你听见我说的了吗？！你这样是违反了规则，我有权邀请你到我们办公室接受一下规则教育！”  
周围的人群都自觉保持了一段距离，默默围观着，有些还掏出了手机。

某截地铁车厢门正常打开。

“小姐！为了你自己和其他乘客未来的生命安全，你必须跟我们来一趟！”

“你以为自己有特权吗？我和在场的所有乘客都认为你不能就这么简单就离开这里，小姐。无论你有多着急也不行。”

塞尔突然咧嘴笑了，露出一排牙齿。她一个箭步窜了上去。  
旁边愤怒的工作人员甚至都没反应过来，怎么会有如此厚颜无耻的人。他连忙就想上去把这个人抓下来。  
塞尔一个箭步跳上了地铁车厢，毫无征兆地，一拳打在刚才还在慷慨激昂发言的乘客身上，那人本来一只手已经要抓住卡狄薇的手腕了，这一下太过突然，他完全没有反应过来，而车厢里的本来显得拥挤不堪，如今以他们为中心空开了一小块，瞬间显得空了许多。  
卡狄薇被吓得也不轻，颤颤巍巍地艰难扭过头，只见一个看起来和她差不多大的女子，脸上带着些不太正常的兴奋，和一个看起来甚至有些神经质的露齿笑容。  
“她当然有特权。”塞尔一把抓住卡狄薇的手腕，卡狄薇被塞尔猛地拉下了车厢，“我们很——着急，先走一步。”  
“小姐你！”刚才那位还在说教的工作人员被她的行为惊到了，一时不知是该上前抓住塞尔还是去搀扶那位挨打的乘客。  
那位看起来还挺结实的乘客跌坐在地上捂着腹部，工作人员只好赶紧进去询问情况。  
“再见各位苍蝇们。”塞尔抓着卡狄薇，拨开前方的人群，带着畅快的笑容，迈开大步跑了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

卡狄薇被拽着左手手腕一路奔跑，她们逆着人群冲出了地铁站。  
来到地面，卡狄薇也丝毫不敢放慢速度，只是一味地在人行横道上跑着，她黏在脸上的长发被风吹开，她尽她所能地大步迈腿，前面这个女孩的速度很快，她怕慢了一些就要摔倒在路上。  
路上差点被撞到的路人不少，卡狄薇可没有闲暇去顾虑别人一个个道歉了，她感到自己的心脏在用力地鼓动着，驱使着自己的血液快速流动，她嘴里不停地喘着气，庆幸着自己偶尔还会去几次健身房，但这和跑步机还是差远了，速度快了不少不说，还要不停躲避行人和路灯。而卡狄薇视野的正前方是一个在空中左右摇摆的，看起来还有点湿的马尾。  
不知道跑了有多久，她们在路上七扭八拐，似乎是为了甩开后面的追兵。卡狄薇在用力呼吸的间隙了急急咽下一口口水，她小心地回头望了一眼，视野里好像已经没有了地铁上看见的那几个可疑的人物。而这一回头让她差点让她摔倒，她艰难地蹦跳了两下，好不容易稳住了身形。  
“别往后看，小心扭断脚，小姐。”  
这是这路上卡狄薇从这个湿马尾的女孩嘴里听到的对她说的第一句话，卡狄薇从她的语气里听出了一些笑意，这让她警戒起来。  
“为了躲避几个可疑的人而跟着另一个可疑的人跑，这是多么愚蠢的行为！你是傻逼吗卡狄薇·伊克修斯！”卡狄薇咬着唇在心里默默大骂自己，这两天自己的蠢蛋表现简直跌破历史新低，比她爸公司前两天的股价跌得还厉害。  
卡狄薇注意到，女孩引着她从大街宽敞的人行道上转了好几个街区，人流量少了许多，现在她们竟在建筑物和建筑物之间的小路里奔跑了。卡狄薇心里警铃大作。  
“你！”卡狄薇很想拿出点气势，可惜她快要喘不上气了，“你等等...”  
前面的人似乎没有听到一样，只是一位的带着她往前跑。  
“等等！”卡狄薇加大了音量，可前面的人无动于衷，甚至还保持着匀速，看起来还保留了体力般奔跑着。  
“停下！我说——停下！”卡狄薇猛地甩手，挣脱了开来。她停下来，双手支撑着膝盖大口喘气，她的左手手腕已经有些发红，她看到自己的双腿已经有些发抖，脚上这双细高跟凉鞋竟然奇迹般的既没有损伤，也没有给卡狄薇带来任何损伤。  
卡狄薇直起腰，挺起胸膛，鼓起勇气直视着眼前的女孩，即使她心里已经害怕得想要就地消失。她眼前的这个女孩看起来大约比她要高一些，多亏了高跟鞋，她们的视线在同一水平面上，这让卡狄薇心里甚至涌起了一股对这家高跟鞋品牌的感激之情。  
她面前的这个女孩看起来大约和她年龄相差不大，四肢修长，浅棕色的头发和她的瞳色是一样的，五官比例匀称好看，但总体来说也没有什么能让人记住的出众的地方，细看可能会觉得清楚可人，但在人群里打眼看去，但也绝不会让人想多看两眼的什么美人。头发是草草束起来的，发丝之间粘在一起湿漉漉的，也没有化妆。或许是，来不及化妆？卡狄薇心里猜测到。但这个人看起来很冷静，或者说，平静，她停下来站在卡狄薇两步开外，静静地望着她。  
“塞尔。”女孩突然抢先开口了，“这是我的名字。”  
塞尔望着卡狄薇的眼睛，她注意到那双大大的眼里闪过一丝疑惑。  
“能解释一下发生了什么吗？”卡狄薇问。  
“发生了很多事情，小姐。”塞尔带着一点微笑说道，“但简而言之就是，你父亲破产了。”  
卡狄薇愣住了，说实话她并不是非常震惊，但她没想到事情会来得这么快，以及各种糟心事都是堆在一起发生的，这让她仿佛被人从背后敲了一闷棍一样。  
她对公司经营一窍不通，甚至毕业后找不到工作挂靠在父亲子公司一个闲职上每月白领着和工作量不相符的薪水。她对父亲的社交场很是不感兴趣，除非是父亲十分严肃正式地再三要求她出席的场面，她是能躲就躲，能避就避，为此她甚至专门去到非常遥远的城市读大学，说是为了自己的艺术梦想，卡狄薇自己也不知道该信自己几分。  
母亲的早逝、一些隐隐约约的上不了台面的情报和直觉让卡狄薇·伊克修斯下意识地就对奥林·伊克修斯的事业产生抵触心理，早早地就敬而远之。但这年头艺术学院毕业的可不是那么好找工作的，到头来还是靠着父亲生活，这几乎是她看起来顺风顺水的生活里唯一让她感到烦闷的因素。  
卡狄薇隐约知道一些，比如公司股价跌了还是知道的，但对她来说，似乎也就知道这些了。  
“刚才那些人是要抓我的吗？”  
塞尔点头，“对啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“这个说来话长。”塞尔说道，“我们站在这说话也不好吧，换一个地方再说。”  
塞尔往前走了几步，但卡狄薇没有动，见她一脸警惕地盯着自己，塞尔反而笑了。  
她嘴巴弯起一个弧度，将束着头发的皮筋扯了下来套在手腕上，甩了甩头发，浅棕色的长发披在她身后，她甚至还捻起一小束头发观察了起来，显得十分轻松的样子问道，“不跟我走吗，小姐？”  
“我想回家。”  
“回家很危险哦。”塞尔放下发丝挑起眼望她，“肯定织好了网等着你了吧。”  
“......跟着你就会安全吗？”卡狄薇质问道，“我为什么相信你？”  
塞尔耸耸肩，“好吧。那这个还你。”  
塞尔从口袋里掏出卡狄薇的水晶耳坠，走到她跟前，卡狄薇往后退了一步。塞尔顿了一下，望了她好一会，却什么也没说。  
“你这样我很受伤的，小姐。”塞尔最后还是皱着眉笑了一下，拉过她的手，把耳坠塞到卡狄薇手里。塞尔握着她的手，“你真的不跟我走吗？”  
卡狄薇看着她，不知为何心里突然闷痛了一瞬，她抽回手，“...刚才，谢谢你。”  
“我叫卡狄薇。”  
“我知道。”  
卡狄薇感觉自己又说了蠢话，人家都知道她父亲是谁，怎么可能不知道她的名字。  
“我没骗你，别回家。去找简妮或者顽石吧。”塞尔垂下眼帘，“走吧。趁我没有反悔之前。”  
简妮和顽石是卡狄薇的保镖。正常人怎么会有保镖呢？因此卡狄薇上大学之后就强烈要求父亲撤回这两位，不管到底是怎样，反正最起码他们有好几年都没有出现在过卡狄薇的视线里。  
塞尔甚至知道她保镖叫什么，这让她更觉恐怖。她的理智催促她赶紧离开，可她莫名觉得，塞尔此时是有些难过的。  
“难道自己应该信任她吗？毕竟她带我躲过了那些人的追捕。”卡狄薇只犹疑了一会，便用力摇头否定了自己的想法。  
“谢谢。我走了。”卡狄薇转身，挑了一条看起来最快能到达主干道的小道快步离开，她没有回头，也不敢回头。

塞尔站在原地，直到卡狄薇走出了她的视线。她在那又站了一会，不知道在想什么，然后闪身消失在更加狭窄黑暗的小路里。


	3. Chapter 3

塞尔安静地望着瞄准镜，开枪，射击，确认目标击毙后依然安静地将狙击枪拆开，干净利落地塞进小提琴盒子里。迅风看着一反常态的塞尔陷入了沉思，他收好器材，跟着塞尔走出了天台。  
“你...”迅风正在思索着遣词造句，他们这个行业不习惯安慰他人。  
昏暗的楼梯间空气仿佛鲜少流通，呼吸间有一股陈旧的钢铁气味，迅风的声音在狭窄的空间里拍打起回响，最后仍然是沉默。两人一言不发，只有一前一后的脚步声。  
奥林·伊克修斯破产了，领导层大换血，也许上头确实腥风血雨，但他们这些底下的手上沾满脏血的小鱼虾是在海底，海面上的飓风并不能改变他们什么。他们属于这个庞大的商业帝国，并不属于奥林一个人，也许曾经是，但现在早就不是了。没有人认为他们的命运会改变，他们仍是一把肮脏的刀。  
塞尔从不会在干活时那么安静、平稳、毫无创意。她喜欢花样百出的方法，滴水不漏的方法，令人咋舌的方法。迅风觉得她今天太安静了，他知道塞尔大约做了些什么，他本以为塞尔再也不会回来了，但两天前的一个傍晚，塞尔抱着酒瓶倒在他家，他和乔森的家。  
乔森一脸愤怒，七窍生烟，看到迅风回来立刻瞪大了双眼指着在沙发上蜷着一团的塞尔，把迅风拎到一边，憋着嗓子用气音道：“这小贱人怎么来了？！她怎么进来的你给她钥匙了？！”  
迅风脖子一缩，“我没...”他扭头看了一眼抱着酒瓶大睡的塞尔，把音量降了降道，“我没给钥匙给她，她...她手艺挺好的。”说罢便不好意思看男友。  
乔森一脸不可思议，一时气得找不到话说，半天后憋出一句话，“不是让你平时没事离这小疯子远点吗？”  
迅风低头小声念叨，“她自己来的你还怨我啊...”  
他瞄了一眼男友发黑的脸色选择不再往下说，他抱着比他还高一个头的乔森拍拍他的脑袋，“别生气好不好，对不起嘛，我会跟她说的啦。而且她最近，大概也不好过吧...原谅她一次吧，今晚我补偿你，好么？”  
乔森闻言眉头抽搐，狠狠地瞪了迅风一眼，又转头把目光投向塞尔，感觉自己胸口一团怒火无处可发，塞尔这人他接触不多，但也怨念颇深，塞尔背地里（其实明面上也）叫他醋缸子。  
“唉，你就是嫉妒我和迅风在一起的时间多。”塞尔曾这样故意仰着一张很是臭屁的脸挑衅道。  
迅风的工作，乔森是知道的，他不能抱怨过多，所以他珍惜每一分钟和迅风独处的时间。在他心里，塞尔就是一个难缠又欠揍的疯子同事，不仅每每给迅风添麻烦，还占用男友工作外的私人时间。  
“你可怜她，我可不，醒了就赶紧给我轰出去！”  
“好好好，知道了。”迅风给塞尔盖了个小毛毯，检查着家里的冰箱，“家里牛奶和黄油没了，你帮我买一下？”  
乔森翻着白眼骂骂咧咧，迅风把钱包手机塞进他屁股的后袋里，拍拍他宽厚结实的背，“快点回来哦，我做点吃的。”  
乔森出门了。  
迅风坐在沙发边的地上，发了会呆，不知道在想什么，随后把塞尔怀里的酒瓶抽了出来。还剩几口，他望着窗外的夕阳，是橘红色的，像是什么人随便涂了几笔的画布，不是很美，城市的天空总有种脏脏的感觉。迅风侧过头看了眼塞尔，她的脸上看得出来有泪痕，很是疲惫的样子。  
“唉......”他视线转向天边，把剩下几口酒吞下喉咙。

塞尔挣扎着从睡眠里起来，面前是一张放大了的小麦色皮肤的脸，双眼尴尬又有些惊恐地放大——是乔森，塞尔认出来了。  
“干嘛？”她莫名被撩起一股怒气，这不是她想见到的脸。  
乔森只是忽然一时兴起，出于“这张脸到底有哪里好，让迅风这么处处在乎？”的心理，想要凑近点打量她，没想到她忽然就睁开了眼，职业素养吗？  
“醒了？赶紧滚，下次别来了！”乔森被塞尔一呛，青筋又开始跳动。  
“切，小气鬼。”塞尔闭上眼又往沙发上倒。

迅风从厨房钻出来，就看见他的好搭档塞尔，被他的好男友乔森拎着脖子后的领子，仿佛拎小鸡一样拎在半空，塞尔毫不示弱四肢并用和乔森仿佛两条打结的耳机线一样扭打在一起，两人嘴里骂骂咧咧拳打脚踢，见迅风出来都将眼神投向他，用目光争取着他的支持，迅风一瞬间以为自己养了两只大型犬。  
迅风看得出来这两人也没认真打起来，要不然凭着乔森那比塞尔大腿还粗的胳膊，和塞尔那令人敬而远之的体术，早就一片狼藉了。  
“......嘿姑娘们，”迅风眼睛看着天花板，他不接受任何一方的求助眼神，“体力挺充沛啊，看来不用吃饭也行了？”  
“你放开！”  
“你先放开！”  
“...你们差不多了啊。”迅风觉得自己难得的休息时间就要被这两人折腾没了。  
塞尔按着乔森的胳膊翻身一跳，落在了地上。乔森吃痛，一句脏话已经到了嘴边。  
“迅风——”塞尔扯着还有些沙沙的喉咙，“水——”  
“餐桌边上。”迅风收拾着东西头也不回。  
塞尔光着脚在木地板上啪啪踩着，接连喝了两三杯水。她擦了擦嘴角，看着餐桌上已经放上了一些餐具，隐隐有香味从厨房传出来。塞尔把目光移开，垂下眼，又给自己灌了一杯凉水。  
她放下玻璃杯又在木地板上跑出啪啪的声响，在门边捡起自己的靴子等等，打开了门。  
迎面大风吹来，把她乱七八糟的头发吹开，身后是乔森大叫的声音“别来了！快滚！”。  
“哼，小气鬼！”塞尔小声嘟囔着，把头发拨到一边，逃跑了。  
迅风喊了一声，塞尔抬头，此时她已经穿好了全身的装备，只是头发还是那样乱，像是一只逃出生天的野生动物。她的任性妄为让乔森仍在屋里唠叨不停。  
一个包好的热三明治扔了下楼，她接住，挥了挥手，跑进了迅风视线不可及的拐角。

再见到她，已经是三天后的任务中，迅风看到的塞尔，像是一个只知道执行指令的机器人，这对上头的老爷们来说或许是件值得高兴的事。  
“你还好吗？”迅风只能问出这句话。  
塞尔没有回答，他们依然顺着狭窄的楼梯间往下走，并且越走越快。但迅风仿佛看见了一条巨大的锁链绑在她的脚上，她不过是在原地打转。  
“我没事。”塞尔冷不丁忽然答了一句，“我没事。”  
眼见着她一天天“好了起来”，她学会了在切开别人的脖子时保持沉默，学会了在干活时不做多余的事，学会了不对上级发下的任务冷嘲热讽，知名的“小疯子”好像一夜间就被治好了，其中引发了过多的猜测。有人说她钟情于前任“指挥”的拉克斯塔，而拉克斯塔在上层部换血的动荡里不知所踪，因此塞尔才失魂落魄。还有人说她爱上了新来的东方脸指挥方桐所以想要好好表现。甚至还有迅风弃养说等等不一而足。  
一颗总是喜欢往外冒的螺丝钉，突然就成了一枚齿轮，嵌合在巨大地机器里，一声不吭地咬合、旋转。久而久之大家似乎都慢慢习惯了，一个崭新的、严谨高效的塞尔，一个不在杀人时开玩笑的塞尔。  
新指挥方桐据说甚至还动过提拔塞尔的念头，当然在通过前被老人们满头大汗地按了下来。

“小贱人多久没来了？”乔森躺在阳台的余晖里。  
“想她了？”迅风笑了一下，“我叫她来吃晚饭？”  
“谁想她。”乔森翻了个身，“她越老实就越可怕。我怕哪天我们家突然就给她烧了。”  
迅风想了一会，“快三个月了，从她喝醉那次算的话。”  
“我觉得...她是不是不太对劲。”乔森玩着怀里人的头发，一边数着远处房顶上的乌鸦一边说。  
“是啊，”迅风皱了皱眉，“都三个月了。还有你知道吗，我们楼下那只野猫也是，掉毛很严重，也不肯跟我去医院，你说怎么办。”  
乔森斜他一眼，“跟你说了不要喂野猫。”  
“他们很可爱啊。”迅风理所当然地说，“我是不是该绑他们去医院看看。”  
乔森抓住迅风乱动的手，“......有时候你真的挺可怕的。”  
“为什么？”  
“那是个人，和猫不是一样的。虽然她和猫差不多讨厌吧。”乔森望着迅风的眼睛，那是一双琥珀色的眼，无论谁看都透着真诚，当他望向乔森时，眼里又有着一种难以形容的、深邃的爱慕。  
迅风仍皱着眉，仰脸望着乔森，那双好看的眼睛里是疑惑，这疑惑是发自真心的。  
“算了...”乔森决定放弃这个议题，他亲吻了一下迅风的手，“只要你还看着我就好。”  
迅风快乐地笑了，“不过我已经解决了一边啦。剩下要做的就是怎么把楼下的小白抓去医院了。”  
“...你还起名字了。”  
“有问题吗？塞尔也有名字啊。”迅风玩着乔森的手指，“别叫她小贱人了，怪难听的。”  
“......算了。”乔森放弃和爱人深究伦理问题，“你的意思是小贱人那边解决了？”  
“快了。”迅风翻了个身，枕在乔森的胸肌上，“想吃什么？意面和牛排选一个。”  
“意面。”乔森回答道。

塞尔其实觉得新来的叫方桐的指挥很不错，说话简洁，没事从不在大伙跟前晃荡，交代完任务后一秒也不在人前多待，也不在乎什么繁文缛节和零碎的鸡毛规则。  
她发现现在其实也不赖，指挥和同僚不再找她麻烦，只是她总提不起劲，工作之外除了必要的洗漱进食，她基本都在睡觉。  
“塞尔。”  
“我在。”  
方桐的脸出现在走廊拐角，一旁的迅风早就等在那里，微笑着看着她。  
“来一下，你有新任务。”


End file.
